


Brighter Days

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Snape thinks of Dumbledore's demise.





	Brighter Days

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[**madam_minnie**](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/)'s prompt was Always Look On the Bright Side of Life by Monty Python.  


* * *

He was bent over the desk while the headmaster slapped his arse hard with his wand. Snape wondered if there was a way to silence the infernal singing that was spilling from Dumbledore's lips.

The bright side of life? Well it wasn't bad when Dumbledore angled his hips just so but honestly the man was singing about Death while shagging him.

Snape moaned against his will as Dumbledore spoke of death and he wonder what the actually penalty would be for killed the headmaster while being shagged.

"Sir," Snape snarled. "When I said bewitch the mind."

"Silence Severus," Dumbledore grunted and smacked his arse hard. "We're getting to the good part."

As Dumbledore continued to sing Severus smiled and pushed his hips back to meet Dumbledore's thrusts.

Maybe uttering the killing curse wouldn't be so hard after all.


End file.
